Resident Evil: The Relief of Nightmares
by Sephirdorf
Summary: My first ever fanfiction story :D
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil. The relief of Nightmares**

**Chapter one**

There was never time for us to rest. To cast aside the nightmare that threatened us all was a luxury none of us were to be granted. I looked out of my neighbour's window and saw her husband coming towards the door myself and Lionel had barricaded five minutes previous. We were never going to let him in to the house. The body I saw was no longer the friend I once used to go to school with. What I saw was a walking corpse. The soul had since departed from us and in its place was a creature of wretch. The stench it gave off was terrible. A deep cut was visible in his left elbow and a bite mark in his right shoulder. The shirt he wore, while originally white was now a deep shade of red. A part of it was ripped, the knife his wife pierced within him still visible from where my friend stood. Above the left knee was a bite mark so deep that the entire left leg was useless. I forced a small smile as the creature relentlessly dragged its leg behind itself. I was surprised that he was still standing. The wounds were enough to kill any man. How was it possible him to be alive? But then again. My friend isn't alive. Not any more. A silent tear shed from my left eye as he hobbled towards the house. I saw the look in the monster's eyes. They were so white. So blank. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. I closed the curtains to hide the image from my thoughts, though my mind would not allow me the pleasure of forgetting what I had just witnessed.

In the kitchen was my friend Lionel, checking through the cupboards looking for anything we could use to help us. He looked as though he was about to faint and was sweating heavily, although I immediately knew why. He was the one that barricaded the doors and the windows of the house we were in. I helped him but I never would have realized how tiring it was going to be. After I had given up from tiredness he continued to barricade the house on his own, thinking it was going to keep us safe from the monsters outside. He was driving his body too hard. I asked him to take a rest but he didn't respond to me. Just carried on searching through the cupboards like I wasn't there. Like I was a specter watching our scenario play out before us.

I turned around and saw my neighbour's brother crying over what had passed only half an hour ago. Colin did not yet know what was awaiting him on the other side of the door. I couldn't bear to tell him that his brother was dead and approaching towards us. He clenched his hand where his boyfriend had bit him. Colin couldn't bear to kill his lover however and this hesitation nearly resulted in him being killed by the same love that had only recently tried to eat him. We had no choice but to extinguish Colin's lost love. Lionel was the one that killed the monster. At least I think Lionel killed him, he thrust a crowbar in the corpse's eye socket and pulled it back out with a part of the eye slowly sliding down it. The movement of the corpse changed. It just wouldn't stop twitching. We didn't stare at it long enough to see it get back up again. I thought I was going to be sick if I glanced at it any longer. Colin was enough trouble on his own. We had to forcibly drag him away to safety. Although. I wouldn't have exactly called the scenario we were in 'safe'. No place in this city is safe anymore. Only safer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil. The relief of Nightmares**

**Chapter two**

The fear inside me grew stronger. He was at the door, I knew it. Why couldn't he just stay dead? I could hear its incessant moaning as its hands caressed the door. It got violent and started banging, trying to get to us. Colin jumped up in shock. He looked more petrified than I did, but after what has been happening tonight. Would it be a surprise? For terror to visit us in the form of these abominations is a nightmare we can't escape. There is no hope for survival. But. I don't want to die. Not like this. Never.

What drives these things to kill? What keeps them alive? And why the fuck do they want to eat us? Of all the ways to fucking die, to be eaten is by far the worst. My family eaten by these fucking monstrosities. My sister, her neck wouldn't stop bleeding. It just kept pouring with blood. Those tissues I placed on her bite didn't make a fucking difference. She didn't deserve any of this. Of all the people, why did she have to fucking die?

But. She didn't. She got up. My brother, who was taking care of her, believed it to be a miracle. In his eyes, his sister wanted to hug him. He walked up to her and opened his arms. She ate him. Just like that. She tore right through his neck. His screams pierced my ears with terror. I burst in the room they were in and saw her chewing his stomach. The most terrible moment in my life was when she turned around to face me. Her mouth was drenched in blood. The image of flesh hanging from her teeth will never leave my mind. Her eyes as white as snow. I couldn't believe it. She was a repulsive entity with no sense of pain, or emotions. No love. No sorrow. No joy. No remorse. Just the unrelenting essence to kill. She wanted to eat me. Her own family. To kill my sister, was the most painful moment of my life.

Lionel came out of the kitchen and stared at the door. We all knew what was on the other side. I was the only one that knew who. I couldn't bear to tell them though. That stagnant nightmare used to be our friend. It was Colin's brother for fuck sake. It would destroy him if he knew. I didn't know what to do. If we ran then they would never have to know the identity of the monster but we would have to destroy the back door which we barricaded. No matter what are options were, it was already too late for any decision making. It only took that thing a few seconds to destroy what took us ten minutes to create. Whose fucking genius plan was it to spend all that fucking time, exhausting us completely, to create a useless fucking barricade?

Its hand pierced the door and swung wildly trying to get within range. We all looked in shock as the broken wood repeatedly cut its arm over and over again. The wood entered deeper but the monster wouldn't stop. It just carried on like it couldn't feel pain. None of us could take our eyes of it. As we stood frozen the window burst with a roar. There was more than one monster trying to kill us. The moaning got louder with every passing second. The door shattered into splinters and a pile of corpses walked through. Quickly approaching us we panicked and acted on instinct. I ran up the stairs and Colin followed me. Lionel was too far from the stairs however and had no choice but to run back into the kitchen. As the monsters drew closer to us I immediately knew that not all of us were going to make it out of this house alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil. The relief of Nightmares**

**Chapter three**

I quickly ran up the stairs and into the first room I could see. It was the bedroom. I entered the room and slammed the door shut. I didn't think that the monsters had the intelligence to even open a door. They seem to just walk into things and not even bother to care about finding other methods. I wonder why they are so stupid. They seem to have completely lost all forms of intelligence. I bet that don't even remember what their names were back when they were still real humans. Pain doesn't even seem to register in their minds. Now they can't even speak. All they are capable of is killing and eating.

Inside the bedroom I quickly scanned the area, looking for a window, hoping I could possibly climb out onto the roof. It was a long shot but at that time I would have tried anything to prevent myself becoming like those things. Before I could get to the window Colin entered the room and held himself against the door so they couldn't get in. I saw the bed and pushed it towards the door to slow them down. Colin jumped over the bed and assisted me. With the bed blocking the door and the monsters on the other side we had no other option but to escape via the window. I opened it and we both climbed out onto the sub-roof. We were now standing on the roof of the kitchen. Directly below us was Lionel.

Lionel grabbed the crowbar he had left in the kitchen and attempted to break open the window so that he could escape. Unfortunately he barricaded it several minutes earlier and was now trapped by the very thing he thought could keep him safe. He used the crowbar to pull out the wood that he had nailed to the window, all the while the dead were getting closer to him.

I moved to the edge of the roof and looked down towards the window in order to see if he was able to get out safely. The crowbar broke the glass while the wood was still in place. I looked for anything I could use to jump off the roof so I could help him when I saw the garden table where I had tea with my neighbour only last week. I was taking a risk but I couldn't just stand there and watch my friend get killed by these monstrosities. I lowered myself onto the table and was able to see Lionel inside the house. He had finally destroyed the window and attempted to climb out of it. He handed me the crowbar and held his arms out to me. I grabbed his arms and tried to pull him out. Colin however, was still on the roof. He was scared he would break his leg if he jumped despite seeing me get off the roof without injury.

Lionel wasn't thin enough to fit through the window and became lodged stuck. I could see one of the creatures grab his leg, Lionel swung his legs rapidly, trying his best to shake off the assailant but more monsters were approaching him. They held his legs in place and proceeded to bite through his jeans. At that moment blood spurted through his clothes as Lionel screamed and twitched uncontrollably. I shouted out to Colin, begging him to help me, but he refused to even move from his 'haven'. Lionel's screams turned to violent gurgles as blood spat heavily from his mouth. My shirt was now stained with Lionel's blood. They had killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil. The relief of Nightmares**

**Chapter four**

Lionel stopped screaming and he stopped struggling. I can't believe what they are doing to him. He's dead already, why are they still biting him? What sort of pleasure do these creatures get out of killing people? Lionel was my friend and they've killed him. Mauled right through his legs by those monsters. I could see through the shamblers eating him. Lionel's leg was being swiftly eaten away. They moved their hands up his body and pulled him back into the house. They proceeded to chew through his stomach like rabid animals. To them, he was food. My friend, degraded to meat by these vile creatures.

I heard Colin above me, screaming. I looked up and saw him facing the window. They had broken through the door and were walking ever closer towards him. I couldn't get to him though. The roof was too high for me to climb on. Colin was on his own. If only he would jump down. Then he would at least be given a change to save himself from them. I heard the monsters ferociously banging the windows, trying to get to him. I shouted at Colin but he just ignored him. He did nothing but gaze completely at the bodies on the other side of the window. I shouted again to no prevail, Coin just stood there mindlessly.

The monsters that had killed Lionel stopped eating him and turned towards me. I saw them reaching out to me through the window. None of them could get to me though. It was too small for him so I didn't think it could have been possible for them, at least not through the window anyway. I clenched the crowbar in my hand tightly and faced the back door. I knew that it would only be a few seconds until they broke through.

Above me, I heard the windows crashing violently. The monsters had gotten outside onto the roof. Colin slowly stepped back as they crawled towards him. The glass on the roof cut through their bodies, staining the roof. Colin nearly tripped off the roof but was able to maintain his grip. He turned around and looked at me, begging me to help. I just stood still. There was nothing I could do to save him. I saw a hand grip his leg. Colin started struggling free but they caught his other leg. He swung his legs as much as he could, desperate to survive. One of them reached up and pulled him down towards them. He screeched as they mauled through his stomach. I could hear them tearing through his jacket as he screamed for me to save him. His blood poured from their mouths and dripped onto the ground below. The carcasses tightly held him down. He was unable to move as the glass embedded into their bodies grinded against his legs while they smothered his body even further. I was now the only one left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil. The relief of Nightmares**

**Chapter five**

Lionel is dead. And now Colin. I'm the only one left. I could see Colin's arm being eaten even after his death. One of them looked at me and crawled closer to where I was. He just fell of the roof and didn't move after that. The fall may have killed him. Maybe it's dead? I wasn't going to find out.

I had to leave the area. The monsters will kill me if I stay here any longer. I needed to get out of there fast. But, where can I find a place that isn't infested with these creatures? I don't think such a place existed anymore in this city. I wonder if it's just in this city. What if this is happening everywhere? Throughout the world?

I saw the monsters still trying to climb out the window. Their very sight sickened me. Lionel's blood stained their faces deep red. I looked around the garden and saw a door at the very back which led to an alley. I quickly ran towards it to get to safety. I reached the door, but it was locked. I had no time to look for the key so I used Lionel's crowbar to break the door open. It was only made of a thin wood so it was easy to destroy where the lock was. It made me tired though. I couldn't run anymore. The barricade took everything out of me. I had to walk into alley, no way could I run. I needed to escape though before they get to me.

I could hear more of them. The moans were all over the city. In the distance I could see a fire. I decided to walk towards it, see if anyone was there. I heard a scream and walked faster. I knew that person would have been dead by the time I got to him. I had to save myself now. When I got to the fire I noticed it came from a shop. Someone must have burned it down. There was nothing more to do here. In the distance I could see one of them. His shirt was on fire. He wasn't doing anything to put the flame out though. He just walked mindlessly as the flames surrounded his body even further. I didn't want to go near him. The smell alone was enough.

I had to find somewhere to go. If I stay here anymore, I'm dead. But, everyone I know has died. My family, Colin, Lionel, everybody. Who could still be alive? What about? Rosie? Are you still alive?


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil. The relief of Nightmares**

**Chapter six**

Rosie must still be alive. She has to be alive. She is alive. I just know it. I reached out into my pocket for my phone, it wasn't there though. I must have left it behind. There was a phone outside the shop however, that I could use. I entered my money into the pay phone and dialled her number: 07847727522. I was so relieved to hear her voice again. She sounded so frightened over what was happening. I could hear her crying. I asked her where she was so I could find her. I wanted to see her. Make sure she was okay. She was still in her apartment. It was multi-storeyed so she was able to hide from the monsters. I hurried towards her apartment as fast as I could. On my way I saw several of the carrions but I was able to easily walk past them. They don't seem to be able to run. They just shamble. I could see the apartment in the near distance. It seemed so close. I sped up my pace and hurried towards her.

I approached the apartment. There were several of them around the area. They could see me. I noticed the door was open and ran towards it. I closed the door as I entered and ran up the stairs. She lived on the 3rd floor, that's where I guessed she would have been. I shouted out for her. Her voice was such a relief for me, to know that she was still safe in this nightmare. As I entered her room she ran up to me and hugged me. Her tears smeared around my shirt as she held me tighter, desperate not to let me go. I placed my arm around her, my hand still clasping the crowbar. I noticed she was on her own. She told me that everyone decided to run out of the city to safety. She went back to the apartment however. The monsters killed everyone as soon as they left the building. Wherever they survived is anyone's guess. They might have gotten out of the city.

She told me that they were headed to the train station, which isn't far from where we were. If there were any survivors, that's where they would of headed. That's where we'll be heading. The trains will be able to take us out of the city. It's perfect. When I was outside the apartment there weren't many creatures. We could make it. We will make it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil. The relief of Nightmares**

**Chapter seven**

The plan was simple. Go out into the streets and head towards the train station. From there we will meet up with anyone that survived and escape out of the city. It shouldn't be too hard. The monsters are easy to get away from. They can't even run, and I've got the crowbar to defend us should any of them get too close. I could hear them downstairs. If we are to survive from the city, we have to leave now.

I held Rosie's hand as we walked down the stairs and out into the streets. They got loader as we reached the pavement below. As we finally got to the bottom Rosie clenched my hand tightly. I could tell she was scared. I tried to comfort her as best I could even though I was scared myself. The thought that one of those creatures would be directly on the other side of that door kept replaying in my mind. I let go of Rosie and clasped my hand on the door handle. I didn't want any of those things jumping us so I opened the door slowly and held up my crowbar.

We got out and saw at least seven of them on the road. One of them was only a child. I couldn't believe it. Rosie took it the worst, she screamed when she saw one of them with his right leg missing. I couldn't let this go on any further. I grabbed her hand and we ran straight past them together.

Hurrying to the station made me dizzy. I had to stop and rest. It was too tiring for me to go on any further. Rosie tugged my hand in panic. We were being followed. We had no choice but to keep on going. I didn't think I could make it. I had to though, for Rosie's sake.

It was three minutes until we reached the station. It was surprisingly quiet. Where were they? Before, the city was infested with them. Now they're gone? Maybe it's not as bad as I thought. There might not be that many out there. Either way, we are getting out of here. No way am I staying in the city. We'll be dead if we stay here any longer. Rosie kept looking around us. Her legs were shaking. I told her that it'll all be over soon, I hope I was right.

We walked together into the underground. I could hear voices. They got loader as I walked further down the stairs. They made it after all. They didn't die. Excellent, we will escape together. I turned around before I entered and took one final look at the sky. Those beautiful stars.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil. The relief of Nightmares**

**Chapter eight**

We entered the station at last. We were nearly safe from the monsters. Freedom from this nightmare was so close. Inside I could see several people there. Rosie recognised them immediately. They were her friends that lived in the same apartment. I approached one of them, his leg was bleeding quite badly. I asked him if he needed any help getting onto the train but he just laughed at me. The others were attending their wounded. Blood on all their clothing. I hoped that it wasn't their own.

Rosie seemed to of calmed down now. I sat on one of the benches and looked at the train. Why hadn't they left already? The train is right there, why haven't they used it to escape? One of them told me the power was down so a few of them went to turn it back on. We are all to leave as soon as they come back. I hope they do. I've seen enough killing for one lifetime. Lionel, my parents, my sister, brother, Colin, my friends, all dead. Rosie is the only thing worth living for in my life.

Rosie was helping one of her friends. She'd been bitten on her shoulder. The bite didn't seem that deep but the wound was bleeding. She could still make it if we're lucky. Rosie and I were one of the few without bites on us. The strongest of the group went to turn on the power for us so we could get out of here.

I could hear shouting in the distance. It echoed around us. I stood up and clenched my crowbar. The others all looked at one of the doors. Three of the men went through there to turn on the power. They slammed the door open and screamed at us to get on the train. They ran straight on and the rest of us followed. I looked at the door and could hear moaning in the distance.

I could see them. Loads of them, all coming through. I ran onto the train as fast as I could, forgetting about Rosie as the door shut behind me. I shouted at them to open the door but they didn't know how the controls worked. Rosie carried her friend towards the door and started banging at it, begging us to let her in. They were right behind her, coming closer. I screamed at them to open the door, I couldn't allow her to die. I raised the crowbar and started bashing the window, anything I could do to save her. The moans of the carcasses made her turn around and face them. Her friend was tapping at the door at an increasing speed. They got within distance and grabbed her friend to the ground, bringing Rosie down with her. Rosie got back up again but her friend clasped on to her leg for safety. Rosie tripped backwards and banged her head on the door window. One of the monsters put his arms around her body, tightening his grip as he clenched his mouth around her neck. He ravaged at her throat as she gurgled whilst banging her head against the window. Her movement twitched violently as he mauled her. It became hard to see, her blood quickly squirted on the entire door. The train began to move. I couldn't save her. Rosie.


End file.
